Lost Memory of The Flock
by roseandlissa
Summary: Max, due to a battle loses her memory and is forced to live like a normal human with Dr Martinez. But Fang just hasn't given up just yet. He decides to go to high school and help Max remember him and her old life with the flock! R&R plz if you love Fax!
1. The attack

Max pov

There I was lying in the sand. My feet were amongst the one coming waves. I lie there dizzily dreaming. It was so peaceful until Fang raised the alarm. I jumped up, pulled my hand into a fist and I turned to face the enemy. I turned to meet another experiments eyes. This girl had spikes coming out of her face and her eyes were as dark as the darkest caves and her lips were ash- colour. She looked like she was created from fire. So the school have run out of robots to fight us so now they have other experiments? Not good!!

I aimed for her neck, I broke her nose and I threw her into the air. I grabbed her by the neck (dodging the spikes) and I threw her down. Instead of giving up she yanked my arms behind my back and pulled real hard. Fang came to my rescue and rammed the girl in the side. Another experiment came up to me. This guy must be half elephant cause he was HUGE!! He planted a punch into my forehead and I was out like a light! Even though I was out I could here the screams of my family as they were tortured. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. I slowly left my body and I was raised into the sky.


	2. hospital dilemma

Fang pov

"Max," I said using a gentle voice like what the doctors said. She stirred slowly and flickered her eye lashes.

"Where am I, who are you and who am I?" she said as she looked at me. Dr Martinez pushed through the crowd.

"Your name is Maximum Martinez and you are in a hospital. These people are also nurses and doctors here." She gestured towards Iggy, Nudge and Me.

"Who are they?" Max pointed to Gazzy and Angel.

"Well the truth is Max that well these were all your friends but due to memory loss you don't know who they are."

Dr Martinez said for Max to rest so the flock all left. Dr Martinez then spoke to us privately.

"I'm sorry but Max does not remember a thing and because of that I'm going to have to raise her as a human until perhaps she remembers. But until then this is the last time you must she her. She does not know who you are and it will scare her. She must live like Ella and go to school like any other human."

I don't want to believe Max is gone. I have to make her remember.

"Guys, we're going to school!" I announced.


	3. Being home

**Dr Martinez pov**

"Max sweetie come on pack your bags, take your medication and lets go home," I said as Max rushed around the room in a hurry packing everything up from her stay at the hospital.

An hour later we were in the car coming home from being at the Battle Mountain General Hospital. Ella was humming loudly and talking to Max. She was talking about what school is like and what her friends at school were like. Max though kept shuttering at the word 'school' so somewhere in her sub cranium her memories were stored. I kept on thinking how hard I had been on Fang I mean she is his soul mate.

When we got home I made a few phone calls and got Max enrolled at school. We bought her uniform, which was blue and white and organised her learning schedule. We talked about her chores and felt sorry that I made her put out the garbage cause that might remind her of her old life when she was eating the garbage.

That night Ella and Max made cookies and watched a romance movie. Max didn't like the bit when they kissed cause that set a trigger in her memory that she did that once in her life. When it was time for bed Max and Ella decided to sleep in the lounge because Max did not yet have her own room.

It was time for school and Ella and Max had everything set. Max had packed cookies for her snack and Ella had told her that she could buy lunch from the cafeteria. I drove my car to their school, gave them both kisses and told them to have fun and stay safe.


	4. School time

Max Pov

I stared around. Ella was by my side the whole time. I looked around to see a boy blowing kisses at me. A boy next to me had pulled his sleeve up and was showing me his muscles. Instead a girl from the other side of the hall ran towards him, jumped in his arms and kissed him furiously. Other girls were in the bathroom doing their makeup while me and Ella headed towards class. She had history 3 up first and I had maths1 up first. She wished me luck and left me in the hall as she skipped into her class. I followed my wits strangely. Did I have an inbuilt GPS or something? Then as I turned into class a group of kids stared at me. There were two girls one blonde and the other with black hair. Amongst that group were three boys. One with blonde hair, another with strawberry- blonde and the last had black hair and he slumped against the wall. He seemed familiar. They all did.

When I entered class a girl with red hair invited me to sit with her. Her name was Talissa. She had brown eyes and freckles. She told me that that group I saw earlier were the Flock's and they were new. I stared at the boy all through maths even though I should be listening to Mr Harvey teach us algebra. The boy turned to me. Instantly a voice in my head spoke _'Look away from the boy. Don't talk to him in after class!" _I did what the voice said but I was concerned about myself. Now I was hearing voices. What next maybe they'll tell me that I can fly!


	5. Maths Class

Fang Pov

She looked at me intensely. Max please remember. I sat in the front of the class smiling at any girl. The red head next to her looked cute. Fang snap out of it I thought Max is all you need. I was right. All I needed was Max. Max, Max, Max and Max.

The others hung out n a cave that we would live in. I got my school fees money from hypnotizing a lady to give me her credit card and its pin number. So I hope that operation save Max works or she'll be finding me in jail possibly.

Max was smiling at me now. I smiled back and suddenly she flinched. I gave her the smile she loved most. I turned to find my teacher at my face screaming out an equation. I went up and wrote it on the board. 12x + 15y + 234567x = 234579x + 15y

Max from the back giggled and I turned to see that Jack Bustle the school bully had taped a 'Suck it' poster to my jeans. I picked him up by his throat and tossed him across the room. "MR FLOCK, DETENTION NOW!!!!!" screamed my teacher. I sat in the principal's office and my principal rung Iggy's mobile. He was pretending to be my father and Nudge my mother.


	6. Awkward Conversations

Nudge Pov

Iggy and me entered the office dressed in suits pretending we had been at work.

"Has our son done something wrong?" I asked the headmistress.

"Yes, he used violence on another student."

"Son, we talked about this!" Iggy stated to sound like we were his parents.

"I'm sorry it's just that his sister passed away last fall and ever since he's a mental case."

The principal looked shocked. I nudged Iggy. What did he say that for.

"I assure you my husband is part delusional himself," I added to her confusion.

We came out to see Fang. We nodded and he walked back to class. That was a close one.


	7. Rejected but wait no?

Fang Pov

I followed Max for the rest of the day. I watched her every move. She hung out with the red head at Lunch. She had the same classes as me and at the end of the day I came up to her. She was propped up against her locker.

"Hi". I said without hesitation. She turned to see my face. She picked up her books and headed home. I just looked off into the direction she had left. I gulped. So far I was making a bad impression. I headed home. I banked around our cave. I had a mass of homework that I had to finish. Iggy burnt it and wrote a letter to the teacher saying that on the way home I was mugged and they stole my school bag thinking it was precious.

I got to school the next day. I saw Max in the office.

"Is there any other classes?" She didn't want me. Just then I had a flashback of us in Hawaii. We were so happy. Just then she passed me and apologized for not answering me yesterday.

"Sorry about yesterday, and just then wasn't about you it was Jack and I hate him for doing that to you, I hope the Principal wasn't too mean." She pitied me. Huh?


	8. Disco horror

Fang pov

I headed home to search for something to wear tonight. It was the school disco and Max was going. I wore some jeans and a blood stained top with a leather jacket I stole of a shop mannequin. I wore deodorant I had taken from Mr Perrington who banned it from Caleb. I also wore aftershave that I had busted from a store.

The disco was lame. A few streamers hung from the ceiling, a balloon fest was being held in the corner of the room. The school nerds were to one corner dancing the night away using 70's music. While I was keeping a close distance from Max so she could not see me. She was dancing with Ella and that red head girl. Max was dancing!!!

Okay I have been with Max for years but I never suspected that Max would dance. She couldn't sing, she couldn't be a girl and she could not dance but for some reason she seemed to be doing all these things easily.

"Hi Max," I said as I approached her.

Her friends all scrammed and came back after I had left. I looked down at Max. She smiled then she ran to a guy in the corner. Cameron, her boyfriend.


	9. Fang Reveals

Disclaimer: I don't own Max or the flock.

Fang Pov

Max had a boyfriend. Shit!! I looked at Cameron and then at Max. They were so not meant to be together. Instantly like planned Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel crashed the disco. Nudge just stared opened mouthed at Max and Cameron. Iggy, who had no clue of what was going on reluctantly, felt his way around, accidentally bumped into a girl who asked Iggy to dance. Gazzy was having the time of his life in the corner, dancing his heart out. Angel rushed to the refreshment table and drank the punch furiously.

Nudge put her hand on my shoulder. She mouthed 'I'm sorry Fang' and walked of towards Max. I froze in my spot as Nudge confronted Max. the disco went quiet and suddenly everyone turned to Max, Cameron and Nudge. What had she got herself into? Nudge turned to see me and motioned me to give this guy a piece of my mind. I walked up to him and planted a side house kicked into his face, which sent him spinning the other way. The room fell quiet like someone was holding everyone hostage. I looked at Max's face and saw the anger, sorrow and sympathy for the loser on the floor.

Iggy who was still dancing stopped and shouted, "Is it something I said?" I grabbed Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel and sprinted out of the disco. Max followed us.

"What do you think is wrong with you?" she started, "Don't you have someone you care for?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Max, yeah of course I do. Everyone does but mine was taken from me, and you remind me an awful lot of her."

I ran further. She grabbed my shoulder. "What was her name?"

I gulped and said "Max!"

I ran out onto the oval and turned to see if anyone was looking. Then the flock unfurled our wings and we shot into the air. Max unfortunately saw us and her mind began to twitch.

What do you think? Cool huh? Thx for continuing to read! – roseandlissa (Talissa) 


	10. Eraser Attack

**Max Pov**

They had wings. They could fly. His smile. It all seemed to add up. Cameron then came out and so did Ella. What happened in there seemed to awaken part of my mind.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I was drifting in the air and then suddenly I dove because behind us were Flying Erasers.

End of short flashback

Erasers? Erasers! Erasers!!??

I was freaking out still. Ella put a hand on my shoulder and I said,

"I want to go home!"

With that Ella called Mom and she came and picked us up.

"Hi girls why did you want to come home so early?"

I didn't answer so I looked out of the window to see the flashing lights.

Suddenly a face appeared on the window, a wolf sort of face. I screamed. Mom jammed on the brakes and our car went rolling down a hill of the side of the freeway. I went round and round. Ella was screaming. Mom was screaming. I on the other hand was freaked out. The car stopped and we dragged ourselves out. Blood spurted from my cheek and lip. Ella was bleeding on her leg and Mom was bleeding from her forehead. Then we heard a yelp. The wolf things were coming for us.

We all ran into the forest off the side and we hid. They came in the forest too. The sniffed out our scent and when we thought we were dog meat. Fang and that gang of people appeared. He did a roundhouse kick in the nose of one beast. The older girl was throwing branches and leaves. The other two dudes had placed a bomb on the ground. All the monsters dropped dead. The group looked at me.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

I did a roundhouse kick and they caught it. The monsters were here too. Then I started screaming out. "Angel!!" "Angel!!" ANGEL!!"

**End of ridiculous flash back**

**

* * *

  
**

Then I passed out. All I could remember is being in someone's arms and my mom and Ella in everyone else's. Then I was plopped on the couch and a blanket was placed on me. Ella was put in her room and Mom was put in her own room. What a night??


End file.
